The World of Prometheus (Minecraft Server)
Welcome, Minecrafters, to The World of Prometheus, a world where your imagination for creation or destruction comes true. Prometheus is a Realm Server created and managed by LíthìumŒ, AKA drlithium_. Players fortunate enough to arrive in this strange land have their choice of 3 Gods to follow, each with their own faction, or if that's not their cup of tea, can live the life of freedom as a Pirate, but be warned: Pirates may be exempt from the typical established rules, but the other three factions may ravage, murder, and pillage them as they please. The Gods of Prometheus Three Gods - each unique in their own way and each rewarding three different ways of life. Those who choose to be the keepers of balance and order in Prometheus worship the Goddess Ianite, beautiful ruler of the End. Ianite will reward her followers if they demonstrate neutrality, the will to stop needless violence, and a corruption-free mindset. If peace and kindness suits you better, you can also choose the God Mianite, ruler of the Overworld. Mianite rewards random acts of kindness, caring for the land, and refusing to go into conflict. Then there is the trickster God Dianite, King of the Nether. Contrary to popular belief, Dianite is not the God of Death. Dianite takes pleasure in subtle schemes, pranks and tricks, but never mindless violence and fits of anger. Of the three, Dianite seems the most unforgiving to his followers, but also the most rewarding. The Law of the Land Those who break the rules and or are blatantly careless of others will be punished by the God of Justice, Lady Ianite - harshly. 1. No God endorses mindless killing and other acts of violence, which are forbidden. 2. No griefing, stopping the progress of other players, or setting players back to the very start is allowed. 3. General misbehavior is not tolerated and will be punished by Ianite 4. Pirates do not have to follow these rules, but as mentioned before, members of other factions may do what they please with Pirates they come across. Gods will not get involved. Rewards Much like killing, no God will reward sitting around and doing nothing. However, if you do manage to please your God, you can expect great gifts in the form of resources and even powerful weapons and tools forged by the Gods themselves. The Pirate King, Captain Capsize, is greedy and will not give gifts. LithCo Another powerful force in The World of Prometheus is the billionaire company, LithCo. Players can request contract work to be done by the workers over at LithCo, at an appropriate price of course. Small Build: 25 Diamonds Medium Build: 50 Diamonds Large Build: 75 Diamonds Ultimate Build: 100 Diamonds Have anything you want to be built? Let your imagination go wild! We have basically anything you want. With a little help of a few small "gifts," from the Gods, payment shouldn't be too much of an issue. Member Roster drlithium_ - Priest Cannonwalker - Mianite BaronVonShush - Dianite AlReyesSpark - Ianite TheNextMaster - Ianite Rocket_93 - Ianite The Priest is the only one who can speak directly to the Gods. If any players wish to make prayers or speak to their Gods for any reason, they ask the Priest to convey their message. More coming soon. Category:Minecraft Server Category:Minecraft Category:POTCO